


House On Fire

by DeadlyHeaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Family Issues, Homophobic Language, M/M, Physical Abuse, Religious Conflict, Self-Acceptance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHeaven/pseuds/DeadlyHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt taught me some of the most important things in my life. He taught me that it takes great strength, as well as an insane amount of courage, to be gentle and kind. He showed me that I am not what others want me to be, but rather what I can create of myself. Most importantly, he taught me that even when the world is crumbling around you, it is capable that love will survive through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights, ice cream, Jean being sweet, and pizza on the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You think it's over now  
> You think we'll go away  
> But we keep climbing up  
> You can't keep us down."
> 
> \- Spark by Fitz and the Tantrums

The first time it had happened, I was only seven years old. I would never forget that day. My father had my mother cornered and she was covering her mouth to keep her sobs from filling our quiet house. His hands were wrapped around her neck. All those stories my older sister had told me about giants, monsters, vampires, and every single scary entity in the book didn't compare to this fear I felt in that moment. My body was paralyzed and all I could do was stand there. I would call myself a coward, I still am, but then again I was so young.

Her eyes looked to her left, above her head, and then to her right. Her gaze met mine and I flinched. My father took a notice at this and turned around so slowly, I thought the world stopped. If the world stopped, then maybe that moment would stop too. He let go of my mother and began to walk over to me. She cried out and he quietly told her to be quiet.

I would never forget that day.

I would never forget that day.

_I would never forget that day._

My brain wouldn't let me anyways no matter how hard I tried anyways.

 

* * *

 

"Jean, sweetie? It's time for school. Wake up," my mother's calming voice rang through my head.

I blinked and looked up at the source of my ember eyes and light complexion. She smiled at me as she left a glass of orange juice on my night stand. For a while I just stayed laying down on my side, staring at the glass of orange juice. It was almost like it was taunting me. Stupid glass of orange juice looked brighter than my future. It took me a while to finally get up and look somewhat decent. It didn't matter anyways. Stupid preppy Catholic school made us wear uniforms. At least I didn't have to wear those itchy looking long socks they forced the girls to wear and I got to wear converse. I looked down at them, maybe it's time I asked mom to wash them for me again.

My mom dropped me off on the side of the school since traffic wasn't as bad as it was in the front. Longer walk, but less likely to die in a car accident. I'm not complaining that much. With a sigh, I plugged in my ear phones and pressed 'play' to start off my usual high school routine. Rufus came on, hell yeah. I walked to my usual bench and sat down, feet swinging back and forth. I began to look around and watch. I looked up at the sky, over at a group of girls laughing, and a boy reading his book. It always messed me up that I would rather watch people live their own lives than live mine. Soon the bell rang and the principal's soothing voice told us in the nicest way possible to get our asses to class.

_"I hope you all go straight to class at the moment and save your socializing until your lunch hour. Thank you and have a wonderful morning."_

No matter what, the school could probably burning or the teacher could be having a heart attack, we always said the Our Father in the morning.  _Always._ It wasn't bad actually, I just hated when those rich slobs messed around in the back of the classroom while we prayed. I always closed my eyes while I prayed but I always heard them say "queer" or "cock lover" under their breath. It wasn't until today I finally found out who they were talking about.

"Amen."

The class sat down in uni-vision and Miss Rico greeted us all like she usually did. I heard the classroom door open slowly and then the assholes in the back try to contain their laughter. What the fuck was all over his shirt? It looked like someone jizzed all over his uniform. He even had some on his cheeks, which were covered in freckles. Who was this kid?

"Mr. Bodt? Why are you late? What happened to you?" Miss Rico asked for all of us.

He physically cringed when he saw everyone turn to stare at him. His eyes scanned the room and it looked like his lip was shaking. I wanted to hug him; he looked like a puppy that just had one of it's paws stepped on.

He inhaled and then exhaled slowly began to speak, "I am sorry that I am disrupting the class. I am sorry that I am late and hurting my education. I rather not speak about it because only The Lord know what hell I just been through."

"Marco," Miss Rico began, but she was cut off.

The boys in the back rolled their eyes and one of them snickered, "Miss Rico, it looked like he was out laying with a man if I'm not mistaken."

Whispers. Giggles. Noises of disgust. Silence.

My throat felt dry as fuck and I held my breath as Marco looked over at them and slowly walked closer. He kept his innocent looking expression the whole time, even when he was only a few inches away from asshole number one's face, "It's goddamn mayonnaise and you fucking know it. You know what real cum tastes like anyways, _honey_."

Everything happened so fast. One of the boys punched Marco and the other shoved him against the bookshelf, making the bible fall right on his head. I stood up and punched them both before Miss Rico sent Marco and I out, telling us we better pray extra hard tonight.

 

* * *

 

We didn't speak. I helped Marco clean up the best we could. When I realized he still had mayonnaise on his cheek, I grabbed a paper towel and wet it slightly. I held the left side of his face while I cleaned the right side. He tensed up and then looked at me slowly. His eyes were so brown they looked. . .golden? They looked golden brown if that was even possible. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my lips. His hair looked so soft and his freckles looked like they were absolutely vibrant.

Marco lifted his hand up and rested it on my shoulder, "Thank you."

He pulled away slowly and began to wash his hands. My body didn't let me do anything. I just stood there in shock. Like an idiot. So basically I was standing how I usually stood. Except in some sort of weird fuzzy state of mind. 

"W-Wanna go somewhere?" I blurted out.

He turned off the sink and dried his hands, "You wanna go somewhere with me?"

My face felt awfully hot all of a sudden. Why would he be surprised? I bet people wanted to hang out with him all the time. He looked like an angel and was polite. I stuttered trying to find the correct words to say to him, "Well. . .I, um, yes. We could go to this ice cream shop that isn't too far from here."

He smiled. I melted. Like ice cream on a hot day. We agreed to get ice cream and walk around for a bit afterwards. My heartbeat was pounding, like a drum. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins as we jumped over the fence while trying to contain our laughter and when he pulled on my hand. He gave me an adorable smirk as he shouted, "Race ya!"

I'll admit it, I didn't give it my all because the back view of Marco was absolutely perfection. Especially when he would turn around every so often to give me a huge smile. I couldn't help it but do the same. My heart did some weird flippy shit. As we arrived to Ilse's Ice Cream, I suddenly came down from my adrenaline rush and began to feel a little nervous. Isn't this the kinda thing that happens in crappy romance movies from the 80's? First they end up ditching school and going to get food or some shit. Then end up kissing or going steady.

"Come on, Jean. I want ice cream!" Marco exclaimed.

He tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me into the ice cream shop. We both sighed as soon as the cold air hit us. Marco smiled at me as we got behind an older woman in the line. She had  _three_ fucking scoops of pistachio in a waffle cone. I looked at Marco in disgust.

"Don't be rude," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I shivered and he laughed gently. This fucking kid is going to be the death of me. It felt like there was a spark that set off inside me. Like when you light up a firework on the Fourth of July. Slowly, it starts to sizzle and then it gets bigger and bigger until the sparks begin jumping around everywhere. 

The girl behind the counter smiled at us, "How may I help you?"

She had freckles just like Marco but her skin was more dark. So were her eyes. This was just like The Parent Trap but worse.

"Hi, Ilse. I'll have the usual. What would you like, Jean?" Marco beamed.

"One scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone, please," I nodded. Marco and Ilse looked at each other and tried to hold back their smiles. "What? Do I look like a rocky road type of guy or something?"

Marco shook his head and handed over a ten to Ilse, "No it's nothing, Jean."

"Okay," I replied, a bit puzzled. I took a seat at the table by the window, right under the air conditioner. Hell yeah. Bonus points for the AC and a nice view. You go, Kirschtein.

Marco came walking over with a cone in each hand. It wasn't until he sat down I realized what him and Ilse thought was so funny.

"Your usual is my usual what the fuck is this?" I busted out laughing. "God made us to be together oh my god!"

Marco licked his ice cream and smirked at me, "We're made to be together?"

It would've been perfect if my perfect scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough fell off the cone to add to the grave I already dug for myself. Luckily, the universe was mildly behaving and my luck isn't that bad. I smirked back at him, even looking down the up at him to prove my point, "Yeah. I think we are."

He blushed and licked his ice cream again, "O-Oh."

"I mean come on. I bet tomorrow night we'll agree on the same pizza topping honestly. You up for it, Marco?"

His expression almost looked hurt, "You want to do this again? Even after what happened at school?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Dude. You're so funny sometimes. Why wouldn't I want to? I've barely known you but I'm already comfortable with you. I felt like we've been doing this for years honestly."

My words kept flowing out and this was honestly the first time I had so many nice things to say about anyone for a while, "You're so easy to talk to and you're awfully sweet. You're an angel. If those assholes ever touch you again, God so help me I'll go fucking batshit on their asses. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone that'll hug you so tight it feels like they're crushing you. Plus they'll eat pizza with you. Someone that'll buy you flowers and make you a mix tape. You deserve someone who fucking loves you no matter how bad shit is."

He was silent. Shit, shit, shit. Maybe I said too much or he thought I was a weirdo that eats too much pizza or something. I opened my mouth to say his name, but I shut my mouth as soon as he walked over to my side of the table and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, "We're probably getting ice cream everywhere."

Marco nuzzled his face into my neck and laughed gently. He pulled away, whipping his eye, "Nobody has ever told me that I deserve all those good things. I've never felt like I was worth it. . .y'know what I'm saying?"

You know when someone says or does something that it makes your heart twinge and you can physically feel pain all over your chest? That's how I felt when Marco said that. It was worse than when I broke my leg trying to climb the tree in my old backyard when I was eleven, I was trying to get closer to God or something. It was worse than when I realized that in middle school, I didn't have a 'clique' or 'group' that fit in to.  I grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. Those eyes that made me feel more at home than I ever had at my own house.

"Marco Bodt, always remember that you deserve every good damn thing this world has to offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed and so is constructive criticism. If you ever like a story, let the author know because comments honestly do help us write faster and give us confidence with writing. Have a great day.
> 
> I have a tumblr, yo: shingeki-no-mcr.tumblr.com ☺


End file.
